


SidLink Week Day 3: Animals

by skenandj



Series: SidLink Week - Winter [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sidon is Scared of Horses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, poor kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: Link tries to help Sidon overcome his fear of horses.





	SidLink Week Day 3: Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never! Maybe!
> 
> Happy Day After the End of SidLink Week!

“But Link, what if she doesn’t take a liking me?”

 

“Sidon, you worry too much, she’ll like you just fine. Has anyone ever not taken a liking to you?”

 

“Well, that’s hardly-”

 

“Anyone at all?”

 

“Well...I can’t say for cer-”

 

“That’s what I thought. Now just take this carrot and approach her slowly.”

 

“Alright, alright...she’s not reacting, Link. Should I be worried?”

 

“You’re doing great, Sidon. Just get a little closer.”

 

“What should I do now?”

 

“What do you think you should do, Sidon?”

 

“Umm, give her the carrot?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Sidon’s hand trembled as he lifted the carrot up to meet Epona’s muzzle. After staring down Sidon for a moment, Epona moved to accept his offering. The second she opened her mouth to grab the carrot, Sidon let out a yelp, dropped the carrot, and ran off as Link chased after him, trying to assure him that Epona doesn’t hate him and that she’s nothing to be scared of, laughing the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, hope y'all liked it! Feedback of all kinds is sincerely appreciated!
> 
> Gonna write the remaining five tonight too! They'll be about the same length.


End file.
